Non-aqueous solvents, non-aqueous polymer solutions such as, for example, a solution of an alkyd in mineral spirits, dispersions of polymers in non-aqueous media (called non-aqueous dispersions or NADs), and non-aqueous paints, paint strippers, adhesives, inks, sealants, mastics, caulks, pigment dispersions, and pigment printing pastes frequently are advantageously bodied, viscosified, or thickened. Not only is the efficiency of a thickening agent of direct concern but also other properties of the system which are affected by the thickening agent such as, for example, storage stability, anti-settling properties of pigmented systems, rheology, brush or roller transfer and application of coatings systems or adhesives, and levelling and sagging of applied films. Bentone clay, silica, metallic soaps, polyolefin-based organics, and hydrogenated castor oil are used in solvent-borne systems but their efficiency, ease of handling and formulation, and balance of properties are not adequate for all non-aqueous solvent-borne systems. The novel thickening agents of this invention fill the need for an efficient thickener with a desirable property balance for non-aqueous solvent-borne systems.